Under The Sun
Under The Sun is the first single on the third studio album, A Million Lights, by English recording artist, Cheryl Cole. Composition "Under the Sun" was written and produced by Alex da Kid, with additional writing from Mike Del Rio, Jayson DeZuzio, Steven Battey, Carlos Battey and Cole. Lyrically, it speaks of a male telling a girl anything she wants to hear to get his way. "Under The Sun" finds her bidding a scornful farewell to an unfaithful lover. "I wont give you my heart because it don't break twice," sings Cheryl. Under the Sun is a mid-tempo song, with hip hop beats, piano riffs, sun-kissed breakbeats and a pop chorus. Cole described the song as being a "really fun song. It's about a guy telling you anything you want to hear to get his way, and you saying, 'actually, normally I wouldn’t, but today I might.' The sun just makes you feel good." Cole also expressed that the song is one of her favourites, "At the moment I've got a song that's actually a hip-hop beat with a pop verse and that's called Under The Sun. So that's my favourite today! I can't wait!." According to Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine, on the song Cheryl is adopting a bit of a Natasha Bedingfield hangover. Reception 'Critical Response' Alexis Petridis from The Guardian praised the song, explaining, "Opener Under the Sun offers a weird and hugely enjoyable cocktail of tinny synthesiser, vast Chemical Brothers-style breakbeat and football-terrace backing vocals". Entertainment Wise also gave praise to the song, calling it "exceptional" along with album track "All Is Fair". Al Fox wrote for BBC Music that "the casual, high-spirited Under the Sun boasts a playful, summery, arguably alternative trait." Laura Hills wrote a positive review for MSN Music, calling it "a perfectly acceptable track full of bounce, upbeat vocals and what some may say are obvious references to ex-husband Ashley Cole." Joanne Dorken of MTV called it a "a summery, mid-tempo song and provides a bright start to A Million Lights." Laurence Green from musicOMH analysed that "Under the Sun serves as a thrillingly carefree album opener, all jaunty piano riffs and frat party chants. As one of Cole’s own co-writes, it’s hard not to read into the flippant breeziness of lyrics like “I got paid today, is this really my life, now that I’m over you... I can finally feel alive”. In interviews, she might pointedly distance herself from any deeper meaning to the words, but truth be told, it’s the way lines like these resonate so closely to Cole’s own life that bolsters the album’s cohesiveness and marks it out as a body of work that sounds fundamentally like ‘her’." Lewis Corner of Digital Spy agreed, writing, "Cheryl may refuse to admit that her tracks are autobiographical, but when the credits list her as the primary songwriter, it's hard to ignore the song's potential to be a two-fingered salute to those who have attempted to sway her – and more power to her for it." Kim Taylor Bennet from Time Out London called it a "Lily Allen-lite, cheapened instantly to a Magaluf anthem by an inexplicable football chant refrain." 'Chart Performance' "Under the Sun" debuted on the UK Singles Chart at number 57, on 11 August 2012. Later, the song jumped to number 36, while on the third week, it climbed to number 26. On 8 September 2012, the song climbed to number 13. This, along with The Flood are the only singles of Cole's to date that haven't entered the top five. "Under the Sun" debuted at number 30 on the Irish Singles Chart, for the week ending 9 August 2012 and went on to peak at number 16 becoming her seventh top-twenty hit in Ireland. Music Video The music video was filmed on 25 June 2012. Cole also tweeted that she was in music video rehearsals the previous day when the single was first announced. Cole was allegedly spotted on the former set of The Bill filming the video at the Merton Studios in South London. The video reportedly features the axed programme's Sun Hill building in the background. Furthermore the scenes were filmed at Wimbledon Studios on the former set of the now defunct Channel Five soap "Family Affairs." The accompanying music video was released on 26 July 2012, and it sees Cole travel back to the '50s to perform the track while strutting down the street. Further scenes see the singer draped on the bonnet of a classic car and performing a choreographed dance sequence with a handful of businessmen. The video starts with Cheryl in a crowded café of suited men strolling to a juke box before leaving – attracting the attention of every bloke present. Later, she walks down a decidedly modern street, complete with phone box, bus stop and cash point, before reclining on the bonnet of a classic car while a gang of gents in 50s suits dance around her. Not being able to get enough of hunky dancers, after more strutting down the street in her leopard print heels, Cheryl breaks out a routine in front of a flashing background with the help of two shirtless blokes. As the sun sets, Cole walks down a dark street – with yet more dancing – before going back into a café and chatting up a group of soldiers, making sure she nabs a slurp of milkshake on the way. Live Performances "Under the Sun" was performed live for the first time during Cole's T4 special. It was broadcast on Channel 4 on 16 June 2012. "Screw You", "Call My Name" and "Fight For This Love" were also performed. Cole performed "Under the Sun" on The Jonathan Ross Show on 8 September. Category:A Million Lights Category:Solo Singles Category:Cheryl Cole